The otakus,The Hosts,and the Video Game
by Arin-chan
Summary: When 2 ouran fan girls get teleported to ouran high what will happen? will they get back home? gee will they wanna go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer crapola: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... sadly. If I did, I wouldn't be entering highschool right now.**

**R&R please. No flamers. This is my first story. And I don't really know how good this will be. So be nice on this one. Constructive critisism is welcomed with open arms... LMAO**

The Otakus, the Hosts, and the Video Game

"Holy sugar on a poptart! They have an Ouran High School Host Club video game?!" Senna ran up to the cashier.

"Hey, cashier dude… How much is this?!" holding up the video game.

"FREE! Just take the Damn thing and go. That game's bad luck kid… Be careful." He warned.

"Yea, SUUUUUUREEEEE." Senna said as she walked out of the store.

When Senna got home, she ran for the phone and called Kitty.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Kitty! Guess what I just found!"

"I have no idea… WHAT is it THIS time?"

"-GASP- An Ouran High School Host Club video game!!" Senna screamed in excitement. "Hehehehehe" She waited for Kitty to reply… But all she heard was the breathing on the other end.

"Ughhhh… Kitty-Chan? You there?"

"-mumble-"

"Nani?"

"Open…Your…Door…"

"O……kay?" Senna ran to the door and slammed it open, only to find Kitty on the front mat of her apartment. Kitty lives on the other side of town.

"Uhhh…. Let's play a two player." Kitty demanded.

Senna ran towards he T.V with the video game at hand, followed shortly by Kitty. Senna started running around, looking for the second controller. Senna started having a spaz attack because the controller was nowhere in view. She walked up to kitty, face down, like she had lost the only thing important in her shortly lived life. Kitty tapped her on the shoulder. Senna looked up and saw the controller at Kitty's hand. Senna's eye's grew bigger than Kitty's head… Twice the size.

"You found it!! Oh, Kitty, I love you!" She said as she glomped her friend to the ground.

"Yea, yea… Just plug it in and start the game." Her eyes narrowed, lifelessly. Senna started the playstation 2.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club video game." A familiar voice spoke.

"HEYYUHH!! That sounds like Yo!!"(A/N: For you people with small minds, Yo Kyoya.. Hehe. Take the "k" and the "Yah" off… and you have YO!) Senna shouted.

Some where in another deminsion

"Hmmm… So someone bought the game huh?" said, none other than, Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:I in no way own OHSHC if i did i would be the happiest person on Earth.**

**Thank all of you for reveiwing and all that other stuff i don't feel like typing**

** Now enjoy chapter 2! X3**

Still with Kyoya

"What game Mother." Asked the blonde king Tamaki? "Nothing Father." The shadow king replied.

Back with Kitty and Senna

"Play as a host or make your own character." The game said. I don't know about you Senna but I'm making mine." Kitty said. "Ano…." Senna said as she looked at the members she could be. "I'm with you Kit-Kat," She said. Senna made her character have short red hair with black tips and have Artic blue eyes. Kitty's character had long silver hair and black eyes.

Senna's character had on an out fit like Misa on Death Note. Kitty's character was wearing a red shirt that stop right above her midriff and a pair of black jeans.

"Now you have to take a quiz to test your knowledge of the host club." The game said.

"O.k." The girls said in unison.

(A/N: Senna S. KittyK)

1.Who is the oldest?

SHunny KHunny.

2.Who is the king?

STamaki KTamaki

3.Who are the twins?

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT!!" Senna screamed.

"This is so boring we could do this balancing books on our head. And we can't even do that when were not bored." Kitty said. "Let's try it!!" Senna yelled.

Five minutes later (actually 30 seconds)

" Finally after oh so many questions!!" Senna yelled throwing her fist in the air. "There were only ten questions!" Kitty said. "O.k. rephrase that! After that long gurgling time period…"

"IT WAS 30 SECONDS!!" Kitty yelled.

"Must you spoil all my fun."Senna asked?

"Yes that's what I'm here for." Kitty said smirking.

Senna reached for the nearest pencil and raised it up like a kendo master.

"If you kill me we wasted all that time answering allll those questions will have been for nothing." Senna dropped the pencil and scooped up her controller. "Sorry I forgot what was really important." Senna said.

You mean you could kill me any time!!" Kitty yelled as Senna pressed enter.

The game zoomed in on two girls playing a game. "Hey I've seen those two before!" Senna screamed. Kitty hit her on the head. "THAT'S US YOU DOLT!" Kitty yelled.

"Well I did say I've seen them before, GOSH!" Senna retorted. Then a big vortex came out of the T.V. and sucks them into the game.

FF when they wake up

Kitty's P.O.V

I woke up in the hall of some place big. "Senna!" I yelled getting worried so I walked around looking for Senna.

Senna's P.O.V.

"**KITTY!! KITTY!!" **I yelled at the top of my lungs. I got ready to scream again but stopped. "Wait a minute this is Ouran high!" I yelled I started to weight my pros and cons of finding Kitty. 'Pro: I could find the host club. Con: Kitty would kill me. Pro: I could have the time of my life. Con: Kitty would kill me. Pro… Ok I'm out of pros and cons' as I thought that I felt something tug at the bottom of my dress. I looked down to see Hunny-senpi. "Ne, ne who are you?" He asked. "My name is Senna Koyboyashi. What's yours?" I asked already knowing the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

HELP

HELP!!

I have no idea what to write please I'm beging you for help I have major writers block

Help will be accepted with open arm.


	4. Chapter 4

I have a specal guest today

**I have a specal guest today!! KITTY-CHAN!! **

**Kitty: What the hell?! Where am I?!**

**Ritzia-Chan (me): You are here.**

**Kitty: Where is here!?**

**Ritzia-Chan: Just please say what your supposed to say!!(Whispers to Kitty)**

**Kitty: Ritzia-Chan doesn't own OHSHC or me, but she does own Senna and all her craziness.**

**Ritzia-Chan: and if you haven't figured it out yet Senna and Kitty are A.D.H.D but Kitty hide it better than Senna and thank you****Dianne10004 and ****Haruka Oujo** **for helping me get out of my writers block and thank u all the people who reviewed and favoritied my story X3.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Review: Senna had just given Hunny-Senpi her name

"My name is Mitsukikuni Hunninozuka, but you can call me Hunny-senpi" Hunny said as Mori came up. Hunny ran to Mori and said "Takashi this is SennaKoyboyashi, Sen-Chan this is Takashi but you can call him Mori." He said before they walked off.

FF

"WOOWWW! This place is huge!!" Senna yelled as she walked into the third music room. (A/N: If your wondering the host club is not there at this moment in time.) Then as she was looking around 2 people walked in. "Hunny-Senpi the host club's closed today so why is there a girl in here." The 2 whispered to Hunny. "Sen-Chan is just looking around." Then 3 more people walked in. "You evil twins trying to host behind Daddies back!" Then a girl ran through the door and straight to Senna. Senna turned around saw the girl and ran behind Mori." SENNA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" The girl yelled. "Senna jumped out from behind Mori and did a back flip over a couch with out harming anything. Kitty just did a hurdle leap before Mori grabbed the back of her shirt. "Sen-Chan you can come out now she's been caught. Senna slowly walked over to the group right as Tamaki kissed Kitty's hand. "Don't kiss my hand…. no don't touch my hand." Kitty glared. "And you…" She pointed at Senna, "are dead meat once he lets me go." Senna jumped behind Haruhi. "Ahh. Hide me." Senna squealed as Kyoya clicked something on his watch. "That was faster than I anticipated." He said. Senna and Kitty looked at Kyoya and yelled "WERE YOU THE ONE THAT PUT THE VIDEO GAME IN THE STORE!!" They yelled in unison. "Not that I mind but…" "Shut up Senna!" Kitty yelled "Were are you 2 from if your not from here?" The twins asked. "A different universe." Kitty said bluntly. "Kyoya you put a video game in another world and woman come?" Tamaki asked, "Yes, what of it?" he replied.

"YO, Yo!" Senna yelled. "Who's-" "Yo?" The twins asked in unison "Oh you people of small minds, Yo is obviously Kyoya now ,Yo you did make that video game correct?" Senna asked, "Yes" "Well I have a few complaints." "Yes" "Well first off, OH MY KIRA THE QUESTIONS ARE SOOOO EASY! I MEAN COME ON! DO YOU HAVE TO BE A FAN TO KNOW THE ANSWER?! YOU COULD WACTH THE FIRST EPISODE AND KNOW THE ANSWERS!" Senna yelled walking around the room throwing her arms up every now and again. "Are you done yet?" Kyoya asked "NO AND…." Senna yelled pointing at him then looked down ashamed "Ok yeah I'm done" she finished.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT I' M STILL SUFFERING FROM MINNOR WRITERS BLOCK! Please R&R X3**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club if I did Senna and Kitty would be the heroines.

**Me: I'M BACK!!!!!! Sorry it took so long**

**Kitty: maybe they didn't want you back.**

**Me: O.O………..well ignoring you thank you all who have read and reviewed.**

Now enjoy!! X3

"So why didn't you girls choose to play as one of us?" Kyoya asked.

"I wanted to play as some one interesting." Kitty replied dully as everyone but Kyoya, Senna and Mori turned to stone.

"Um…. I'm not as cute as Hunny, I'm not as silent as Mori, I'm not as evil as Kyoya. No offence." Senna started

"None taken." He replied writing some thing in his Death note. (A/N: Yes I put DEATH NOTE! Kyoya: Get back to the story Me: Yes sir)

"And I'm not a stupid sexual harassing narcissistic idiot like Tamaki…"

It's ok Senna I forgive you." Tamaki cut in.

"Tamaki that was supposed to be insulting." She said giving him a blank look. " They would only let you play as one twin and I just couldn't decide witch to be cause you two are both so cool in your own ways. And you couldn't play as Haruhi I mean come on HARUHI SHE'S THE FRIKEN HEROINE!!" Senna yelled going into another rant.

Suddenly she fell over on the floor clutching her heart. Then she jumped up. "HA you don't know my real name!!" she yelled

Kyoya then pushed his glasses up and glared. And Senna glared back as hard if not harder. "OMG SHE GLARED AT KYOYA!!"

Me: I'm gonna stop there cause I can't think of nutin right now

**Kitty: Well if you could spell right you might do better.**

**Me: T-T**

**Senna: Kitty stop being mean to A.C.E-Samma**

**Me: SENNA (glomp)**

Senna: A.C.E-SAMMA (glomp)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself I'm updating before the month is up X3 Kitty you have to be proud to!

Kitty: Whatever why should I care.

Me: I could make you easily fall for Tamaki instead of you-know-who.

Kitty: WOHOOOO!!! A.C.E-Samma doesn't own Me or Ouran high school host club.

Enjoy X3

Review: Kyoya then pushed his glasses up and glared. And Senna glared back as hard if not harder. "OMG SHE GLARED AT KYOYA!!"

"Sen-chan why are you glaring at kyo-chan?" Hunny asked in a cute voice. Senna immediately stopped glaring and looked at Hunny.

"I'm not glaring I was killing Yo-Chan with my eyes." She replied.

"What holiday is nearing here?" Kitty asked looking out a window. Tamaki looked at her all dumb ass king like.

"Christmas. The day where you can cuddle with you loved one. Come Haruhi cuddle. Cuddle!" He said

"No thanks Senpai I would rather die." Haruhi replied.

"AHHH MOTHER DAUGHTER IS GOING THROUGH HER REBELIOUS STAGE!!!" Tamaki yelled crying crocdile tears. Kyoya just shrugged it off and started typing with the laptop that randomly appeared in is hand.

"Back to what we were doing before these troublesome girls got here." He said.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN TORBLESOME YOU SHADDOW KING!!!" Senna yelled

"We don't think-" "-There troublesome." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Then take them with you." Kyoya said.

"Alright" They replied.

As they got out side Kitty asked. "I might be afraid to ask, but where are you taking us?" The Twins looked at her like it was obvious

"To our house-" "-of course" "Where did you think we were going to take you?" They asked.

When they got to Hitachiin house herself greeted them.

"Ooh boy did you bring me two more models you shouldn't have." She said grabbing the girls. "See you latter!"

Kitty ~P.O.V~

'I knew it they brought us for their mom.' I thought.

"Ok girls then outfits are in the other room and you can change in there." told us. Senna walked in first and grabbed the more covering outfits for herself.

"Damn." I thought out loud. All I had to choose from was a bikini made of strings. (A/N: Like the one in the episode where they go to Yo's pool) a very skimpy dress and a lot of other skinpy clothes that made me look like a stripper.

"Come on Kitty. is awaiting." She said walking out in a red and black gothic Lolita dress


	7. Chapter 7

Me: HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself I'm updating before the month is up X3 Kitty you have to be proud to!

Kitty: Whatever why should I care. And the month ended last week.

Me:….. oh and I could make you easily fall for Tamaki instead of you-know-who.

Kitty: WOHOOOO!!! A.C.E-Samma doesn't own Me or Ouran high school host club.

Enjoy X3

Review: Kyoya then pushed his glasses up and glared. And Senna glared back as hard if not harder. "OMG SHE GLARED AT KYOYA!!"

"Sen-chan why are you glaring at kyo-chan?" Hunny asked in a cute voice. Senna immediately stopped glaring and looked at Hunny.

"I'm not glaring I was undressing Yo- chan with my eyes." She replied. (A/N: Sorry I had to. X3)

"What holiday is nearing here?" Kitty asked looking out a window. Tamaki looked at her all dumb ass king like.

"Christmas. The day where you can cuddle with you loved one. Come Haruhi cuddle. Cuddle!" He said

"No thanks Senpai I would rather die." Haruhi replied.

"AHHH MOTHER DAUGHTER IS GOING THROUGH HER REBELIOUS STAGE!!!" Tamaki yelled crying crocdile tears. Kyoya just shrugged it off and started typing with the laptop that randomly appeared in is hand.

"Back to what we were doing before these troublesome girls got here." He said.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN TORBLESOME YOU DAMNED SHADDOW KING!!!" Senna yelled

"We don't think-" "-There troublesome." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Then take them with you." Kyoya said.

"Alright" They replied.

As they got out side Kitty asked. "I might be afraid to ask, but where are you taking us?" The Twins looked at her like it was obvious

"To our house-" "-of course" "Where did you think we were going to take you?" They asked.

When they got to Hitachiin house herself greeted them.

"Ooh boy did you bring me two more models you shouldn't have." She said grabbing the girls. "See you latter!"

Kitty ~P.O.V~

'I knew it they brought us for their mom.' I thought.

"Ok girls then outfits are in the other room and you can change in there." told us. Senna walked in first and grabbed the more covering outfits for herself.

"Damn." I thought out loud. All I had to choose from was a bikini made of strings. (A/N: Like the one in the episode where they go to Yo's pool) a very skimpy dress and a lot of other skinpy clothes that made me look like a stripper.

"Come on Kitty. is awaiting." She said walking out in a red and black gothic Lolita dress

"HOW COME I HAVE ALL THE SKIMPY CLOTHES!!!???" I yelled

Senna ~P.O.V~ (A/N: Yay p.o.v SWEET!! ……. OH sorry X3)

"So I don't have to wear them. " I answered well wasn't it obvious X3


	8. Chapter 8

Me: YAYYY!!!!! A DAY TILLL X-MAS!!!

**Kitty: My calender may be wrong but isn't today still the 23???**

**Me: It may be but me and my family celebrate it a day early on X-mas eve so WHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Kitty: Oh carry on the A.C.E-Samma doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, me, or the Polar express, but she does own Senna. And A.C.E-Samma wanted me to tell you about the poll on her profile to see if I'm BORING or not (Stalks out of room)**

**Me: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~WAMMM!!!!~ Oh I'm o.k. (Falls to ground)**

EnjoyX3

_A few days after the modeling incident we got our own apartment with what money you ask well Senna called them (_A/N: Not so)_ "Secret Jobs" _

"Ki-Chan I'm bored," Hunny said walking up to Kitty pouting

"Me to Hunny-sempi, me to." She replied.

"Ki-Chan sing something SING SOMETHING PLEASE," He asked excitedly

"Um…ok." Kitty replied not being able to resist she looked at Senna and Senna nodded and pulled out a radio. (**Kitty **_Senna _Both_**) **_(A/N: You can just imagine what they do in this part cause I'm too lazy to write it.)

I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe that even though it's far he'll find me Christmas eve. I guess that Santa's busy cause he's never come around. I think of him when Christmas comes to town.

_The best time of the year when everyone comes home with all this Christ mas cheer it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around. It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town. Presents for the children wrapped in red and green_

**All the things I heard about but never really seen**

No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas eve hoping Santa's on his way.

_Presents for the children wrapped in red and green_

**All the things I heard about but never really seen**

No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas eve hoping Santa's on his way.

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

**I listen all around**

_The Harold angels sing_

**I never here a sound**

_And all the dreams of children _

**Once lost will all be found**

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_

That's all I want when Christmas comes to town.

"WOW THAT WAS AWSUME SEN-CHAN KI-CHAN!!" Hunny yelled

"That was quite good." Kyoya told smirking.

"NO! I know what your thinking Yo and NO!" Senna yelled.

**Me: find out what Kyoya's thinking tomarow Hopefully**

**Kitty: Yeah right. I bet 10 dollars she won't**

**Me: Yeah right I WILL!!**

**Senna: please Review and A.C.E.-Samma won't have to send the evil monkeys from hell after you and they won't eat your soul. X3 BYE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!

**Alexura (My aunt): What is wrong with here.**

**Kitty: She beat me in a bet. (Hands A.C.E-Samma $10) A.C.E.-Samma doesn't own OHSHC or me Just Senna.**

**Me: HA HA HA HA HA *COUGH COUGH* I'm o.k. Enjoy X3**

"Well then Senna what am I thinking?" Kyoya asked.

"You want me and Kitty to become singers and perform for the host club and guests then earn you a lot of money and we become your evil puppet slave and end up in the furthest pits of hell till our souls die of heat and pain!!!" She yelled all in one breath while shaking Hikaru.

"Yeah, that's a true all the way." Kitty decided to put in her 2 cents while putting her arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Why you are absolutely correct about that Senna." Kyoya replied pushing up his glasses. Then the twins had a sudden spark of genius.

"Well, that would be good and all-" "But they should also be our maids-" "**and wear outfits that look like ours**"

Kitty and Senna looked horrified "Ohlookatthetimewegottago." (Oh look at the time we must go) Kitty said as she ran out the door dragging Senna.

"Byeguysseewaytomorrow" (Bye guys see you tomorrow)

The hosts just stood there some confused others….stoic.

5:30am Christmas Eve Senna's P.O.V

"Hey Kitty I'm gonna go spread Christmas cheer!!" I yelled

"Senna you know most everyone else is asleep and for them today isn't Christmas." Kitty told. Gee what did she think I was an idiot? I know that 2 plus 2 is 22 Oy!

"I know that but, I'm gonna anyway and I think I'll go to the Hitachiin house first." I thought out loud grabbing my Santa hat and coat.

"I think I'll come with just incase I need to get you out of trouble."

5:30am Hitachiin house Hikaru P.O.V

"Hikaru!! Kaoru!! Wake up!! I said WAKE UP!!!!!" I heard a familiar female voice yell

"Senna don't yell." Another female voice told the first one.

"Well they won't wake up!" The first one told

"**Okay were up**" My brother and I replied. And of course it was Senna and Kitty, Senna being the one that yelled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Senna yelled jumping on us.

"Senna get off them…"Kitty started but stopped when she heard a ringing. Senna then reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket.

"Um…Here guys." She gave it to me.

"Come on Senna we gotta go." Kitty told as her and Senna walked out.

5:50am Souh house Tamaki P.O.V

"Master 2 of your friends are here." My maid Migumi told me

"Alright Migumi tell them I will be down there in a minute" I replied

"Senna why do you insist on waking up all our friends?" A female voice asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Tamaki!" I saw a blur pounce on me.

"Senna that's twice today and it's not even 6:00am yet." The female voice said again that I found out is Kitty.

"Hold on," Senna said Getting off of me. Then we all heard bells and Senna reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture frame. ",here Tamaki Merry Christmas" Senna yelled as she ran out the door. I turned the frame around and it was a picture of my mother.

6:15am Ootori House Kyoya P.O.V

"Yo-chan!! Hey YO-CHAN WAKE UP!!!" I heard the very loud Senna wake me up.

"Damn it Senna you know Kyoya is AB blood type he'll kill you." Another voice said that I recognized as Kitty

"HEY YO'S AWAKE!!! Senna yelled as she glomped me.

"Senna 3 times REALY?!" Kitty asked as Senna got off and we all heard bells and Senna pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here Yo Merry Christmas!" She yelled as she and Kitty ran out the door. I opened my hand and there was………Money.

_6:35am Haninozuka Hunny P.O.V_

"Hunny-Chan wake up I have a Christmas present for you and Bun-Bun." I heard a voice pull me out of sleep.

"Present were?" I asked.

"Here Hunny." Senna said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an entire cake.

"THANK YOU SEN-CHAN!! THANK YOU KI-CHAN!!" I yelled as I glomped them. Before they ran out the door.

_6:40am Morinozuka house Mori P.O.V_

I was awake training in the dojo. "HI Mori-Sempi!!" someone yelled I looked It was Senna.

"ah."I replied as we heard bells ring as Senna put her hand in her pocket.

"Here Mori Merry Christmas!" She said as She dragged and exasted Kitty out of the Dojo.

**Me: I say this was an acomplisment please review. BYE BYE MERRY CHRISTMAS X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HI I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITEN ANYTHING IN TWO MONTHS!!! I GOT SICK AND THEN I WAS REALLY BUSY AND MY BIRTHDAY AND *blows very deeply* I'M VERY SORRY!!!! T-T**

**Kitty: Geez A.C.E-samma no need to burst a vein.**

**Me: Shut it Kitty. Oh and from now on I will be putting how what day it is O.K.**

**Kitty: Why?**

**Me: None of ur beeswax X3**

**Now Enjoy!! X3**

12/26/08 (Me: yes it's still 08 so sue me.) Kitty P.O.V~

I walked into the music room while Senna was still trudging up the stairs.

" Sen-chan what's wrong?" Hunny asked cutely. When Senna looked at him she instantly recovered.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed glomping the boy 3rd year.

" Senna get of the poor boy. You must remember that he is a 3rd year, and you must respect him like you do………ano……..who do you respect?" I asked.

" No one." She replied smiling.

" So you don't respect me Senna?" Tamaki asked eyes watering.

" Hell no I respect you the lest of all people in the world." Senna told smiling that big goofy grin. How does she do that?!

All of a sudden I felt something rap around my neck and a pressure on my head.

" What are you doing Kaoru?" I asked not even bothering to turn around to see who it was.

" Sing something for us Kitty." He said.

Senna P.O.V~

" Sing something for us Kitty." I heard Kaoru say to Ki-chan.

" Yeah Kitty sing something." Hikaru said to her.

"Hell no." Kitty told again. To tell the truth it was always like this Kitty was the attention so I was used to it. Ever scene we were little everyone liked Kitty more, but I just keep smiling, cause I have to put my friends happiness before my own.

" What's wrong Sen-chan?" I heard Hunny ask. I snapped out of my little zone.

" Why do you ask I'm perfectly fine Hunny-senpai why do you ask?' I replied.

" Cause you seemed kinda zoned out." Tamaki said. ' I was? I really need to stop.'

" Oh! Sorry I do that sometimes." I looked around and saw that only Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya were in the room and sighed. Hunny and Tamaki looked at me in concern. " I fine guys. I need to get home o.k."

" Why don't we take you to eat." "No thanks Tamaki I'll just nuke something." I told.

" Who is this nuke you talk of?" He asked.

" IT IS THE RULER OF A FAMOUS CLAN CALLED THE MICROWAVE!!" I yelled.

" IT IS!!!???" he yelled back.

*whack* "Senna don't lie." I heard someone say. I turned around and bowed.

" Hai." and walked out of the room. (A/N: *whisper it's Kitty.)

Kitty P.O.V~

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I looked at them.

" I guess it's story time." I stated.

"YAY STORYTIME!!!!" Hunny yelled

**Me: and that's all folks!!**

**Kitty: U sound like that pig on those cartoons. -_-**

**Me: KITTY UR SOOOOOOO MEAN!!!!!! I think I did a good job I mean they got to learn bout Sen-chan!**

**Kitty: Whatever.**

**Kyoya: Again A.C.E-samma doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or Kitty. Although she does own Senna and her idiocy.**

**Me: YO, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!!??? O.O!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yay I'm back!! And with in a month YAY!!!**

**Kitty: I'm sure there just dieing to here my story. *sarcasm***

**Me: I know! Oh and I might not be that good cause right now I'm reading Tactics and Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**Kitty: And that has what to do with your writing?**

**Me: I'm thinking about Demon's X3 Kitty tell come on!!**

**Kitty: A.C.E-samma doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, Texas, or Me.**

**Enjoy!! X3**

Recap~

"I guess its story time." Kitty said.

Now~

"When Senna was younger, long before I met her, she was bullied, but never told her Mom." Kitty started.

"Why not?" Tamaki interrupted.

"I'm getting to it so SHUT UP AND NO MORE INTERUPTING!!! Now the reason she didn't tell her Mom was she didn't want to worry her, and so she kept it inside." Kitty told

"One day in 4th grade, or when she was a 4th year in elementary, a boy threatened to shoot her if she came back to school. The next day Senna went to school like normal, but that night the boy came to her apartment knocked on her door and when her mother answered it. He thought it was Senna and shot off the gun. Senna had fallen asleep was woken up by the shot and ran to the living room, only to find her mother on the floor dead and blood everywhere. Senna saw the boy standing there in the door way, but instead of seeing a boy filled with pride she saw a boy sadder than ever. She ran to him and yelled at him she was yelling at him till the police finally got there and took the boy to the station." Kitty paused for a breath.

"The police questioned the boy and he said he was provoked and it was all Senna's fault she, he said that she had threatened him and the police believed him. That night Senna lost the last family member she had and was accused of the murder of that person. Ever science that day Senna kept her emotions hidden from the world and had a smile on her face at all times." Kitty finished.

"How do you know all of this Kitty?" Hikaru asked.

"She's the police chief's daughter." Said a voice from the door.

The group looked back at the door and saw Senna.

"Kitty you forgot the part where I pushed him down the apartment stairs and almost killed him. I was blamed for that too." Senna told looking very scary for the clothes she wore was a long black cloak and long black socks, a dark blood red t-shirt and dark purple pants.

At that moment Kitty knew she had done something very wrong.

**Me: And that where I leave you guys to think about what should happen X3**

**Kitty: *trembling in fear* Is Senna gonna kill us? O.O**

**Me: you'll find out X3 BYE!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I BACK AGAIN!!!!**

**Kitty: Lord please end it all.**

**Me: But you can't leave me!**

**Kitty: (thinking) does she really have a heart?**

**Me: I need you to read the disclaimer. X3**

**Kitty: -_- A.C.E.-samma doesn't own OHSHC, Texas, or me.**

**Enjoy! X3**

Kitty say a hurt in Senna's eyes that she had never seen before.

" Thanks Kitty, for telling the one thing in my life I asked you not to tell anyone. You know when we were in 4th grade up to now I though you were a person who would at least keep something quiet, but I was far from right." Senna stated and ran out the door not turning around for a second.

" SENNNA WAIT!!!" Kitty yelled out in horror.

" ah she'll come back when she gets hungry."

Kitty looked at Hikaru like he had just said the worst the ever. And WACK!!

" HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL! SHE'S GONE THROUGH TO MUCH, SHE WON'T COME BACK YOU JACKASS!!!" with that Kitty ran out of the room. Kaoru took a look at his brother and ran after Kitty.

With Senna~~

" Damn Kitty." She told herself while stuffing stuff in her bag. "I though she wasn't like the others, she wouldn't tell others why I'm the way I am, But now I think not." She mumbled when she heard the door slam open. Her eyes widened she didn't want to see Kitty, but she had no escape route. So she jumped in the closet and hid, hoping Kitty didn't find her.

But when the person walked by the closet she didn't see Kitty, she saw

**AND I'M LEAVING YOU WITH THAT!!!**

**Me: HA! I hope I did a good cliff hanger.**

**Kitty: Yes were all dieing to see who it is.**

**Me: I sense you sarcasm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hi!!! **

**Kitty: Why can't you end it already?!**

**Me: I don't own OHSHC or Kitty!!**

**ENJOY!!! X3 **

'Why is he here?' I thought, but stayed in my hiding place not moving.

"Damn it Senna. Where the hell are you?" He asked himself, as he looked in everything and was coming toward the closet……..THE CLOSET!!!!!

'HOLY SNARKING FUDGE MONKEYS WHAT DO I DO NOW!!???' I yelled to myself as I scooted as far back as I could to hide my tear stained face.

Hikaru P.O.V~

I opened the closet door after hearing a shuffling sound. She had to be in there, and there she was scooted in to the farthest corner if it. She'd been crying you could tell be looking at her shaking body. She didn't look at me probably hoping I didn't see her.

Senna's P.O.V~

'Please don't see me, Please don't see me, Please don't see me.' I kept repeating over in my head, but I knew he did. Knowing this I scooted farther back, not wanting to look weak in front of the person I could relate to most.

We both have or had a twin, we both have a hard time controlling our emotions……

While I was saying this in my mind if felt something warm wrap around me, and my eyes shot open………….he was…..hugging me…….why?

I didn't care anymore I hugged him back as silent tears started to fall, as he tensed in surprise.

I could tell we were felling the same thing right now, but was that feeling?

**Me: T-t-that's all folks! X3**

**Kitty: You watch to much of those cartoons. -_-**

**Me: Please R&R and um…… tell me if I should continue ok.**

**Kitty: YOUR THINKING ABOUT NOT CONTINUING!!????**

**Me: BYE!! X3 . **


End file.
